A review of all Branch activities for the purpose of planning for future programs and needs has been completed. The Branch receives and responds to a significant number of requests for collaboration and/or consultation which originate throughout NCI, NIH and a variety of federal, state, national and international organizations. The review has assisted in establishing a coordinating mechanism for these requests. A review of the SEER Program has resulted in a revised statement of objectives which takes into consideration changing national needs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sporn, M.B., Squire, R.A., Brown, C.C., Smith, J.M., Wenk, M.L. and Springer, S.: 13-cis-Retinoic acid: Inhibition of bladder carcinogenesis in the rat. Science 195: 487-489, 1977. Silverman, D.T., Murray, J.L., Smart C.R., Brown, C.C. and Myers, M.H.: Estimated median survival times of patients with colorectal cancer based on experience with 9,745 patients. Am. J. Surg. 133: 289-297, 1977.